1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite label webs and method of labeling.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 4,188,427 to Joseph J. Grass granted Feb. 12, 1980 and 4,438,950 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. granted Mar. 27, 1984.
It is known to print two-part tags or labels using a table top printer in which the upper or outer surface of one part of the tag or label has a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive masked off by masking material. The masking material is releasably adhered to the pressure-sensitive adhesive. The upper or outer surface of the other part is free of adhesive, and pricing or other information is printed thereon by the table top printer. The underside of such two-part tags or labels are free of adhesive. Such two-part labels are used for re-pricing.
It is known to have labels releasably adhered by non-tacky or dry-tack adhesive to a carrier web.